The Movie 1: The Being From Beyond Monworld
by Fairygal11
Summary: The Mon Colle Knights and their new allies run into a very unusual monster, who is pursued by an unknown entity.
1. Chapter 1

~o~O~o~

It starts in Monworld somewhere in the Earth Realm as a strange and mysterious creature is running through the woods as if she's running from something or someone.

As she bursts from the trees the creature is revealed to be a humanoid monster with a dress made of white petals and long flowing blue hair. Her eyes were of the same shade of blue and in her hair was a single white rose bud. On her forehead was a pale red gem.

She was panting heavily and her running is slowing down due to her exhaustion. A dark purplish lizard like demon emerges from the woods on fours and races after her. He is gaining ground on her easily. With the last of her strength she shouts out for help.

"Someone, anyone, HELP ME!"

Just then she trips on an uprooted tree root and falls to the ground, rolling slightly. As she stops rolling she looks up at the lizard demon, who is towering above her. She screams. Just then the demon is punched by two Shadow Hands. As the demon falls Aria leaps down between the demon and the girl.

Aria says,"Are you okay?"

The girl nods.

"Good."

The demon is slowly getting to its feet. Aria runs at it and twist kicks it back farther before it has a chance to rise all the way. The demon lifts its head to her and hisses.

"Get back into the Dark Realm, demon! There's no way you can hope to beat me, so you'd best obey!"

Hissing once more the demon slowly slinks back into the trees. Once he is gone Aria returns to the girl.

"So, who are you?"

"My name…is Roselina." She then passes out. Aria catches her head before it hits the ground.

Aria says, "Jeez, it's always me?"

She grabs Roselina's arm and lifts her up. She then situates her so that so that she could carry Roselina on her back. Aria grabs the girl's legs as the girl's arms draped over Aria's shoulders. "Well, I know where I'm taking you."

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile at Eccentro's castle.

At Eccentro's castle in the garden Emerald is playing her flute as Diamond and Eccentro and the others listen to her music.

Kaju is soothed by Emerald's music. "Ah~Emerald's flute playing is so beautiful...I've never heard such music as this before."

Diamond is soothed as well as she listened to Emerald's flute playing.

Just then Aria jumps down among them with Roselina still passed out on her back."Hi guys, hope I'm not interrupting."

Eccentro says, "Well actually…"

Diamond points to Emerald playing her flute.

Kaju says, "Emerald's playing one of her melodies on her flute...its so beautiful..."

Aria says, "Yeah, well as…wonderful…as that is. Would you mind helping me with this girl on my back? I've been carrying her for my miles and I can't feel my arms anymore." She shifts the girl's weight higher onto her back.

Diamond says, "Huh! Uh of course." She runs to her.

Kaju says, "Here, let me help too."

Diamond and Kaju help the girl up.

Diamond Looks at her and thinks, "I wonder who she is? She doesn't look like any creature or being I've ever seen before..."

In the castle the girl is resting in a bed with a cold towel on her head.

"So who or what is she Aria?" Emerald looks at Aria.

Aria says, "Actually, I'm not exactly sure. I've never seen something like her before." She walks over to the bed side and touches the gem on the girl's head. "But I'm guessing that whatever she is, that gem isn't supposed to be that dull. My guess is that she was in the Dark Realm for so long that it drained her power, or whoever it was that was chasing her drained it."

Diamond says, "That's horrible..."

Kaju says, "W-w-what should we do? Um should we take her to a doctor or try to use a healing spell or something to help her out?" He is a bit panicy on this.

Emerald says, "Maybe we should let her rest. I'm sure that her power might return by tomorrow."

Aria is feeling the girl's forehead. "I have a feeling that it's going to take more than a day's rest for her to fully recover. But for right now, let's stick with that. I'll stay here with her since I found her."

Emerald says, "I'll get some more ice."

Diamond thinks "It's strange...what kind of creature is she?"

The scene changes to back at her house that evening Diamond looks through her dad's card catalog wondering if the girl was a monster, but can't find anything on her or a card on her.

Diamond says, "Weird, she doesn't appear in the card catalog or in the Monworld guidebook. This is strange..."

She thinks, What kind of Monster is she? I've never seen anything like her before... But still I wonder who would want to drain her power?"

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile in the Dark Realm

"YOU FOOLS! You let her ESCAPE!" A blast of dark fire is thrown from the shadows and hits several of those lizard demons like the one Aria had fought off earlier. A pale red stone glimmers in the darkness as two red eyes open up beneath it to show that this gem was on this foul creature's forehead.

"Don't you understand? I need that girl's power to regain my own. A chance like this will not come again, so this time, we cannot fail!"

The minion demons all hiss and roar as the scene fades back to Eccentro's castle.

It is morning now and birds have begun chirping about the area. The scene cuts to inside the room where Roselina was staying.

Aria has fallen asleep sitting in a chair laying her arms on the foot of the bed and her head resting on them. Roselina stirred slightly and then slowly blinks awake. She is confused at first, but notices quickly the cool rag on her forehead. She removes it as she sits up. She leans over and places the rag on the nearby nightstand. Her movements cause Aria to awaken. Aria stretches her arms and back, cracking her spine as she did so.

Aria says, "So Roselina, you're awake." She stands to stretch out her legs. "I'm glad to see that you're better."

Roselina says, "Why yes. I feel much better. Though I fear I am not at my full strength."

Aria says, "I figured as much." She walks over beside Roselina and pokes her gem. "You're gem looks like it's been depleted."

Roselina's eyes widen and she gasps slightly.

Roselina says, "H-how do you know about my-"

Aria says, "I guessed. And from your reactions, I'd say I guessed right." Aria steps back. "Are you well enough to walk?"

Roselina says, "Huh? Oh, y-yes. I believe so."

Aria says, "Well then, why don't you come down and get something to eat?" Roselina stands.

Roselina says, "Um, you are a type of animal are you not?"

Aria says, "Animal?"

Roselina says, "I mean, to get nutrients, you have to eat meat and plants and things right?"

Aria says, "Yeeeeaaah…"

Roselina says, "Well, then I shall join you. But if it isn't too much trouble could we go outside soon after?"

Aria says, "Uh, sure. I don't see why not."

Roselina says, "Splendid!" She walks over to Aria's side. "By the way, thank you so much for saving me."

Aria smiles. "You're welcome." She opens the door the two walk out of the room and down to the dining hall where Emerald was setting up breakfast.

Emerald says, " Well, look who's up." She smiles. "We're so glad you're alright. By the way my name is Emerald Hanami, but you can call me Emerald. What's your name?" She is looking at Roselina.

Roselina says, "My name is Roselina, Roselina Celestia. I'm very grateful to you all for taking care of me whilst I was unconscious." She bows respectfully.

"It was no problem at all." Emerald smiles. "Breakfast's all ready. I'm gonna go get big brother. I saw him outside with Diamond. Oh and breakfast is already on the table so feel free to eat." She runs off.

Outside meanwhile in the garden Diamond, Eccentro and Kaju were sitting in a gazebo.

Diamond says, "I looked through everyone one of those card catalogs and nothing came up on her. Not even her element. It's strange we've never encountered a creature like her before."

Kaju says, "I've never seen anything like her either."

Eccentro says, "Hmm, do you suppose that she is a rare type of monster? One that is hardly ever seen or heard of?"

DIamond says, "Maybe, but if she is a rare type of monster I wonder where she came from."

Emerald runs outside and says, "Oh there you are Big bro. Hey Diamond, Kaju. Good news Roselina is awake and well. She's in the dining hall with Aria. By the way Breakfast is ready."

Diamond says, "That's great to hear that she's alright."

Inside Aria and Roselina were eating. Aria who was eating normally, was a little…uncomfortable…while dining beside Roselina, who was eating little in comparison.

Aria says, "So, if you don't eat meat and plants and things, what do you eat?"

Roselina says, "Well we do eat things like you do, but not as much. My people usually derive most of the nutrients and energy we need from the sun."

Aria says, "So you're a plant?"

Roselina says, "We've been called as much."

Just then Diamond and the others walk in.

Diamond says, "Hey Aria." She looks seeing Roselina. "Hi there." She sits down in a chair. "We're so glad you're alright, Roselina. Don't worry you're in good hands. My name is Diamond Hikari, but you can call me Diamond."

Kaju says, " I'm Kaju a pleasure to meet you." He bows in respect.

Diamond says, "And this is Prince Ludwig Von Monsterstein Eccentro aka Prince Eccentro for short. He's the Prince of this castle."

Eccentro says, "It's a pleasure." He bows gracefully.

Roselina chuckles.

Roselina pointing to each one as she says their names "So we have Emerald, Diamond, Eccentro and Kaju. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She looks to Aria. "And your name's Aria?"

Aria says, "Uh yeah, guess I forgot to tell you."

Roselina says, "I know I've already thanked you once, but I must thank you again for saving me from those demons from the Dark Realm and also for watching over me all night."

Aria says, "It was nothing really, I just felt like it was the right thing to do." Roselina smiles and then turns to the others.

Roselina says, "And thank you all for your kind hospitality."

Diamond says, "So tell us, Roselina, from what Aria told about what happen can you tell us why demons would be after you?"

Roselina's face turned downcast.

Roselina says, "They…they were after my crystal. They want to take the power from my crystal and use it for their own purposes. I don't know what for exactly, but it's not going to be anything good."

There is a silence in the room. Clearly this subject was not meant to be discussed at the table.

Aria stands up suddenly. "Well, I think it's time we head outside. That's where you wanted to go right Roselina?"

Roselina says, "Oh! Yes, of course." She stands up and then bows to the group. "Thank you for the meal."

Aria begins to walk and then she flips her hand in a sort of half wave.

Aria says, "Yeah Emerald, thanks. It was great." As she continues Roselina jogs to catch up to her, where upon reaching Aria, Roselina grabs her arm. Aria is confused, but says nothing. As they get outside into the garden Roselina releases Aria and begins to wander about the roses.

Roselina says, "Wow! I don't remember seeing any place like this in Mon World!"

Aria says, "That's because you're not in Mon World."

Roselina says, "What?"

Aria says, "This is Earth."

Roselina says, "Oh! You mean the place where the Mon Colle Knights are from!"

Aria is a little shocked. "Uh, yeah."

Roselina says, "This is amazing, not only do I get to see Mon World up close, but I get to see Earth as well!"

She spins in the place and then looks up at the sun. She inhales deeply as she closes her eyes. Aria says nothing, but she makes a mental note that Roselina's gem began to glow brighter ever so slightly.

The others peek by the doorway, seeing Roselina's eyes closed as her gem is glowing.

Diamond says, "Woww...look at that. So I'm guessing the Sun is how she recharges. Ha it's the power of solar energy."

Kaju is blushing a bit as a sparkling background and sunlight is behind Roselina and thinks "Ya know she does look beautiful standing in the sunlight there."

Eccentro says, "What is this? Does Kaju have a crush on Roselina?"

Diamond says, "Huh?" She looks at Kaju as he blushes a bit. "Kaju, are you okay?"

"HUh!" Kaju then shakes it off. "I-I'm fine! I'm gonna go um..." He backs up and trips and falls down, but gets up quickly. "I gotta work on some of my gadgets now!" He dashes off fast.

Diamond has a sweatdrop.

Just then Roselina turns back to Aria and grabs her arm.

Roselina says, "Oh Aria! Will you show me around on earth if only a little? I know I can never see it all in just one day, but I'd like to see as much as I can of both Earth and Mon World."

Aria has sweatdrop. "Uh sure. But I'm more of a Mon World expert than an Earth one. You should probably talk to Diamond if you want to see stuff around Earth."

Roselina says, "But…I want to go with you. You're the first friend I've made since…" She stops.

Aria says, "Since what?"

Roselina says, "Since nothing. Please Aria?"

Aria sighs. "I suppose I can take you around if Diamond can't. And if Diamond agrees to show you around…I'll…tag along…for your sake."

Roselina says, "Thank you, Aria!"

"I'd be happy to show Roselina around Aria." Diamond smiles. "Besides, we can introduce her to the others and show her what Earth is like."

Emerald nods. " I was like you too when I first came here Roselina, but believe me Earth has so much beautiful wonders to behold. Especially the "Arcades" and "Flower shops" even "Amusement Parks".

Roselina says, "Can we really see them all?"

Diamond nods. "Yep." She smiles. "Even my mom's bakery. Famous for it's strawberry shortcake."

Emerald says, "Lets get Noah and the others first we can make a day out of it to show Roselina around."

Diamond says, "Right."

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile in the castle Kaju listens to them outside, but keeps his mind busy on making gadgets, but he couldn't quite help, but think about Roselina. Just as he was hammering something he accidentally hits his thumb.

"Yeoooww!" Kaju looks at thumb as it bumps up and down. "What's the matter with me? Why do I feel so air-headed all of a sudden?" He ruffles his hair agitated. "Why is it that when I first saw her my heart skips a beat! And I feel this weird feeling in my heart as if I ate a pound of strawberries...rotten or healthy..." He puts his hands on his stomach. "Am I getting sick."

"My weird friend your not ill at all! Those are the symptoms of love!"

"Huh! Kaju looks around. "Mr. Tanaka sir? Where are you?"

Tanaka's head pops out of Kaju's nearby cup. "My boy, you have fallen victim of Cupid's Arrow. You can't stop thinking about her no matter what you do and you feel sick when you are around her. You are crushing, and very hard by the sound of things."

"Ehh!" Kaju falls out of his chair and onto the floor. "Ow!"

He looks up. "Next time warn me when you pop out of something. But still how do I cure this "Love sickness" I got? I mean what should I do Mr. Tanaka? I'm a Demon and she's like an angel from heaven abo-Great now I'm acting like shakespeare I mean were like Romeo and Juliet our love can never be were two different creatures. She's like an angel, I'm a demon. What am I supposed to do?"

Tanaka says, "Who says that because you're a demon a love between you and Roselina cannot be? Your being a fool, boy. I say go for her and try to make her yours. The only way to cure this lovesickness of yours is to either win her heart or break your own." He disappears back into the cup and vanishes with a small puff of smoke. "Go her after her!"

Kaju has a nervous sweatdrop and looks out the window. "I don't know how to break my heart, but I could try to win her heart."

Then a idea lightbulb appears above his head. "I know!"

He grabs one of his gadgets and places it in his bag. "I'll come along and impress her with my talents!"

He runs off. "HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!"

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile at the Gaijin house Ruby and Kaze are fighting over the remote.

Kaze Presses remote. "No way! Ninja Warrior!"

Ruby says, "No way! I'm watching Animal Planet! It's more educational anyway!" She pulls the remote away and changes it.

Kaze Ninja says, "Warrior!" He pulls the remote away and changes it. "It has people doing ninja stuff! I could sign myself up for a show like that!"

Ruby says, "That wouldn't be fair to the people in this world and you know it!" She yanks the remote away and changes the channel. "Animal Planet!" She tosses the remote to her tail so it's out of Kaze's reach.

Kaze says, "NINJA WARRIOR!" She tries to get the remote back from Ruby. "Come on Ruby! Give it!"

Suddenly the remote is taken from Ruby's tail as Noah changes the channel to a Geographic channel about the Ocean life.

Noah says, "Since you two can't agree were watching the documentary on Ocean Life."

Both go, "Awwwww!"

The doorbell rings.

Kaze says, "I'll get it!"

Kaze zips to the door and he opens it.

Diamond says, "Hey Kaze."

Kaze says, "Hi Diamond, guys. New girl I haven't seen before..." Then looks at her. "New girl? Say, who's she?" He points to Roselina.

Diamond says, "This is Roselina. Roselina, this is Kaze and those two inside are Ruby and Noah."

Roselina clings to Aria's arm. "Uh, hi everyone."

Ruby gets up and walks over.

Ruby says, "Aria, what's going on? You have a NEW best friend?"

Aria says, "Don't be so dramatic Ruby. I'm the one who saved her and now she won't let go of my arm."

Kaze says, "Why is she so clinging? She's like a spider monkey who clings to a tree or a sloth."

Diamond says, "Kaze, be nice."

Noah walks over to them. "Well now, hello there."

Inside the house Noah is writing down information.

Noah says, "So tell us Roselina what kind of diet or food supplements fo you eat? From what DIamond and Aria tell me you restore your energy by sun power." He is writing down some things.

Kaze looks at watch and tapping a foot.

Roselina says, "My race usually eats the same things you do fruits, vegetables, grains and things like that. Those types of food keep use our bodies going, but the sunlight is what we use to regain our magical ability and to keep ourselves healthy."

Noah says, "I see. Just like plants that need the sun to grow and stay well." He keeps writing.

Kaze says, "Are we done yet, Noah? Come on...Akihabara is having a big sale on video games and there's this new Ninja game coming out soon."

Noah says, "I'm almost done, Kaze, keep your shuriken on. So tell me Roselina, what kind of demon was it that tried to attack you?"

Kaze says, "Was it giant size? Umm goblin-like or um the Ogre and Troll kind?"

Roselina says, "No they were about…um."

She clung closer to Aria.

Aria says, "It was about as big as a horse, only it crawled on fours like a lizard. It also had a lizard-like tail as well and its skin was a dark purple. I've never seen demons like them before. They must live far below the surface of the Dark Realm."

Roselina says, "They do, that's why I was so weak when you found me. I hadn't seen the sun in so long. And I was held prisoner by their leader…"

Aria says, "Who's their leader?"

Roselina says, "I don't know, I never saw his face."

Emerald says, "That's horrible...being held prisoner in such a dark place!"

Diamond says, "I would have felt drained too if I was held in a place like that."

Noah says, "Well, you don't have to worry about a thing, Roselina. We, the Element Knights aka Monworld Guardians shall protect you if these fiends ever show up again. You have our word that you will be kept safe."

Diamond says, "That's right." She puts her thumbs up.

Kaze nods.

Roselina says, "Thank you all so much!" The gem on her forehead glimmers slightly.

Aria looks at her slightly, being that she is the only one who noticed, but she doesn't say anything.

Ruby says, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Diamond says, "Well, we're going to show her around the town as a group. Come on, we still have to get Mondo and Rockna."

Emerald says, "And Ryuji too. I wonder what craziness he's up to?"

~o~O~o~


	2. Chapter 2

~o~O~o~

**Trigger warning** : adult dating a child.

~o~O~o~

At Ryuji's house Ryuji is combing his new hair as he has a pompadour.

Ryuji Ya know. The pompadour isn't a bad look. Yeahhh you know maybe I should change my name to Ryu or something hehehe yeah! Next I'll dress like him from Shaman King.

Then he heard small stones hit the window lightly and he walks to the window and opens it and sees Mondo and Rockna outside.

Ryuji Yo dudes! What's uP!

Rockna "We just got a call from Diamond! She says that we've got a new visitor from Mon World and we're going to have an outing to show her around town! We thought you'd want to come!"

Mondo "Dude, what's with your hair?"

Ryuji Like it?Points at his pompadour It's my newest style. Ya know when I cosplayed as Ryu of Shaman King I found the pompadour cool and besides gang leaders have ones like this so why not try a pompadour like. I'll be right down!Soon closes window and soon rushes down the stairs and opens door So where we meeting em?

Soon in front of the school the group waits.

Ryuji This is our meeting spot?Walking to them In front of school.

Diamond If it was in front of the bakery my mom would get suspiciou-Ryuji! W-what's up with your hair! You look like Ryu of Shaman King!

Aria says, "Jeez, and I thought the afro was bad…"

Roselina "That's his…hair?"

Ruby "Unfortunately, yes…"

Kaze Snickering Hhahah hey Ryuji maybe we should call you Ryu from now on! Hahahah!

Ryuji Lifts fist up Kaze your asking for a knuckle sandwich pal!Anime vein on head

Diamond Now now. Come on lets fight! Besides we gotta show Roselina around town.

Kaju Uhh as he wore a hat on his head.

Rockna "Well, where should we go first? The park? The bakery? The arcade?"

Mondo "Arcade!"

Aria says, "That sounds fine. Hit the arcade first, then the amusement park. After that we could go to the park for a nice cool down and then head over to Diamond's mom's bakery for a finisher."

Ruby says, "Sounds like a plan."

Diamond says, "That sounds good to me."

Kaze says, "Yahoo! Alright! The arcade!"

Ryuji says, "Ha! Just wait I'm gonna set a new record on that fighting game! I'm gonna beat Robo-Warrior's record."

Noah says, "Perhaps when were at the park we can get some shaved ice."

Diamond has hearts around head abit and thinks, "And at the amusement park me and Eccentro can ride the ferris wheel. I need to redo that picture after that stupid grimbat erased it off my cell."

Aria says, "There's just…one… problem."

Mondo says, "What's that?"

Aria says, "Roselina can't go into town like she is now. She looks too different. Does anybody have something she can wear to hide her looks with?"

Roselina says, "What's wrong with the way I look?"

Aria says, "Nothing. But to people in this world, they aren't used to seeing things that are different from them. And you look drastically different from a human, so that would draw a lot of unwanted attention. You wouldn't want a crowd of people hanging around you would you?"

Roselina says, "Well I guess not…"

Aria smiles. "Don't worry, it's for the best so you can have as a good a time as possible."

Roselina smiles back. "I trust you, Aria."

Aria says, "Good, so does anybody have anything that could be used as a disguise? Like a large coat or something?"

Diamond thinks and has a light bulb above head. "Oh! I got something! Though we'll have to change our plan to the bakery first because well...I got this cute coat or jacket."

Kaze shows an anime grin. "Alright! I can get some of those tasty Crepes!"

Next to DIamond's house is the bakery and as Hitomi is putting the sign out she sees Diamond and her friends.

Hitomi says, "Oooh hello Diamond."

Diamond says, " Hey mom, I came to get a jacket for a friend of mine."

Hitomi looks and sees Roselina and gasps.

Kaze says, "Uh oh..."

Hitomi walks to her. "Oooh! You're so cute! Another cosplayer friend. I must say that has to be the most adorable costume ever!" She is looking at Roselina.

DIamond has a sweatdrop. "Uh hahaha. Yeah yeah and I'm getting a jacket for her because she forgot hers. I'll be right there." She runs into her house.

Kaju says, "Wowwww so Diamond lives nextdoor to her mom's bakery?"

Emerald says, "Yep and it has the best strawberry shortcake in town."

Hitomi says, "Why don't you kids come inside I just made a fresh batch of my mochi cakes. They have a new pattern to them. Plus I got some Jasmine tea."

In the backyard of the bakery it shows a lovely cafe style with tables and chairs and lovely flowers around with a beautiful fountain.

Emerald says, "Wowwww..."

Hitomi says, "Its a new installment to the bakery. It'll be a good place for people to relax and hang out as they enjoy some of the bake goods here."

Ryuji says, "Next you might sell mocca and coffee."

DIamond opens the side door and walks into the yard with a lovely jacket." I found it." She walks to them and looks around. "Wowww mom so this is the newest thing to the cafe?"

Hitomi says, "Yep, I call it "Nature's Beauty"."

Ruby says, "Jeez Diamond you live right next door and you didn't notice the renovation?"

Roselina whispers to Aria, "What did she mean by costume?"

Aria says, "Remember how I said that you look different from humans? When they see you, they think you're a human dressing up as something else. They don't think you actually look like that, even though you do."

Roselina says, "So they think that the way I look is fake?"

Aria says, "Basically."

Roselina says, "Oh."

Aria says, "And that's why we're getting you a disguise."

Diamond says, " I noticed it this morning before I went to the ca-I mean Mr. Rose's house hahaha." She has a sweatdrop and thinks, "That was almost close!"

"But still mom it looks great!"

It shows soon different Mochi cakes in the shape of flowers on plates with some tea and everyone is eating.

Kaze says, "MmmMMM! This is delicious!"

Emerald says, "And creative. They're shaped like flowers."

Hitomi says, "Yep, it took me time to make these beauts. I call em Flower Mochi Cakes or Hana Mochi for short."

Roselina looks at her mochi and Diamond looks.

Diamond says, "Give it a try, Roselina. It's really good and My mom's bake goods are the best in town-or in fact the best bake goods in the whole world.

Roselina "Really? The whole world?"

Aria says, "She's just bragging. But they are really good. Go ahead and eat it."

Roselina says, "Okay…" She takes a small bit, chews then swallow. "Wow, that is good!" she eats the rest. She takes another and begins to eat it as well.

Diamond smiles. "Told ya haha. Eat as much as you like. There's plenty to go around."

Kaze smiles. "This is great!" He is eating as he puts two in his mouth and chewing it up. "MmmmmmMMmmM! Man I love this stuff!"

Noah says, "Please don't talk with your mouth full, Kaze."

Hitomi says, "I'm so glad you like my Hana Mochis. I know they're gonna be fast sellers. By the way Ryuji did you do something different with your hair? You look like Ryu of Shaman King."

The guys snicker.

Diamond snickers, "Hhehehee.."

Ryuji has a sweatdrop. "Yesss Mrs. Hikari I gave it the Ryu look."

Aria says, "I vote for you changing it to something else."

Ruby says, "I agree." She puts a Mochi in her mouth.

Mondo says, "Aw come on. What's wrong with a guy having a different style of hair huh?"

Rockna says, "Mondo, just because everybody likes your spiky hair doesn't mean that a crazy hair style is good for everyone."

Mondo says, "You never know. I say let him wear that hair style for a day or two and then make a final decision on whether her likes it or not. Ryuji doesn't need to please anybody but himself with his hair style."

Rockna says, "Well that's true."

Ryuji smiles. "Well, I'm glad Mondo is on the same page with me."

Diamond says, "Anyway, how about we head to the arcade next?"

Emerald says, "Good idea." She smiles as she finishes up her tea.

Hitomi says, "Heading out already?"

Diamond says, "We're gonna show Roselina around town. She's new around here."

Hitomi says, "Alright. Have fun and be careful my Dimey-wimey." She pinches her left cheek pulling it a bit.

Diamond says, " Mmooomm..."

Kaze is holding back a laugh. "Dimey-"

Kaju says, "Wimey?"

Diamond has a sweatdrop. "It's a nickname my mom gave me as a kid." Soon her left cheek is let go and she rubs it and blushes embarassed. "And one I never ever bring up."

Aria and Ruby say, "We make no promises." They then snicker to each other with evil grins on their faces.

Diamond has anime veins and thinks, "I swear I'll get back at them."

Soon in town at an arcade it shows the claw machine and Diamond is showing Roselina how it works.

Diamond says, "It's all about strategy. You gotta angle it just right AND..." She presses a button as the claw goes down and snatches up a UFO plush doll and raises it up with a second one that clinged by the leg and brings it over to the prize box and drops it in. "Wala!"

She takes the ufo plush dolls out and hands her one of a cute Fairy. "See it's all in the wrist. Here I was able to snag two so you can have that one." She smiles.

Roselina takes the doll and looks at it. "Thank you Diamond! I'll treasure it always as a souvenir from my trip to Earth."

Aria comes up behind her and grabs her shoulder.

Aria says, "Hey you two, Ruby and I are going to play doubles in a laser tag match. Care to join us?"

Roselina says, "Laser…tag?"

Aria says, "It's easy. You where a vest that detects if you are hit by a laser Roselina makes a worried face don't worry the laser is just a beam of light. It won't hurt you. But you also get a gun that shoots laser lights at others. The aim of the game is to shoot your opponent more than they shoot you. You have to be fast and be able to dodge around so you won't get hit."

Roselina says, "I think I can do that."

Aria says, "Well then you can be on my team and Ruby can be on Diamond's to make it fair."

"Huh!" Diamond looks at Ruby. "I don't think its fair! Why pair me up with Ryoko here?"

Ruby says, "Ryoko?"

Aria says, "Because, let's face it Diamond, both Ruby and I are way more agile than you so we can easily dodge anything that you try to hit us with. I'm more nimble than Ruby is, so I'll take Roselina on my team since she's new and has never played before. The teams will be more or less equal that way."

Diamond says, Well it isn't fair. Laser tag is usually a team thing from when I play so to make things fair lets make it a team of four. So we need two more members on our team. I'm gonna go get Eccentro-Kun and Mondo. We should have two males on our team so its even."

Kaju is listening and thinks, "This is my chance to prove myself to Roselina!" He runs to Roselina and Aria. "I'll be member #3!"

Ryuji says, "Hey count me in too!" He runs to Aria. "I'll be on your team, Aria!"

Soon it shows at laser tag the teams are DIamond, Ruby, Eccentro and Noah as Team Blue and Team Red is Aria, Roselina, Ryuji and Kaju.

Aria says, "The rules are simple. We're the only ones in here right now so we can be ourselves as long as we don't destroy anything."

Ruby gets down on fours and says, "Heh, fine by me."

Aria says, "Are you ready?" Everyone nods. "Are you ready, Roselina?"

Roselina says, "I think so."

Aria nods. "Then on my mark! Three…two…one…" A buzzer sounds and everyone runs toward cover.

Roselina pauses for a moment but then follows suit. Aria and Ruby take their battle skyward as both of them start leaping around the higher parts of the pillars of the arena. In a passing shot Aria manages to hit Ruby.

Ruby says, "Lucky shot!"

Aria says, "It was not!" The two continue going after each other.

Meanwhile Roselina was hiding behind a large block. She wasn't exactly sure where the others were. Kaju happened to notice her.

Kaju says, "Huh? Uh...uh uh...g-h-h-h-hi Roselina." He has his gun down. "Its okay I'm not gonna shoot." He walks over and hides behind the rock.

Roselina says, "It didn't expect you to shoot me. We're on the same team." She peers around the block.

"Aria said we can be who we are as long as we don't destroy anything. Do think it would be okay if I used my special abilities too?"

Kaju says, "Hahahah oh yeah..Huh? Uhh special abilities? Uh oh uh I don't know I mean what kind of special abilities do you got, Roselina?"

Roselina says, "Well, because I'm a plant species, I have pretty good camouflaging skills. Watch." She closes her eyes and the gem on her forehead glows. She then goes completely invisible. "See, I can blend in with my surroundings."

Kaju says, "Wow! That's amazing! That's a pretty nifty technique."

Meanwhile behind a pillar Diamond peeks and smiles and aims the gun.

Diamond says, "Gotcha now Kaju."She then raises the gun and fires.

Suddenly a light shines on Kaju.

"Huh? Aww man!" Kaju sees Diamond.

Diamond says, "Gotcha Kaju ahaha."

Suddenly Diamond's vest registers a shot as the invisible Roselina shoots her.

"Huh!" Diamond ooks at her vest. "What the-! Impossible! Ho-how I mean?"

She looks around. "Nobody is around, but Kaju..."

She thinks "He didn't fire his gun so who did?"

Aria leaps by with Ruby on her tail.

Aria says, "Roselina don't just sit there! Once you shoot them move!"

Outside the Laser tag as movement of the groups left and right the others are watching.

Kaze says, "Man! Look at them! They're having so much fun! Hey, come on guys end the game! We wanna play next!"

Emerald says, "I wonder why Kaju chose to be on Aria's team?"

Kaze says, "Maybe he wanted to play the game."

Emerald says, " Or to be friends with Roselina. You know, Kaju's been acting weird since Roselina came to the castle. He has the googly eyes, and was a little air-headed."

Rockna says, "Aww, that's so cute! He likes her!"

Kaze says, "H-h-h-huh! Kaju likes Roselina! But he's a demon! I mean..."

Emerald says, "Even some demons can feel love just like us humans can. I think its adorable that Kaju has developed a crush on Roselina."

Rockna says, "So do I."

Both Emerald and Rockna lean toward each other and sigh with hearts above their heads. A sweatdrop appears on Kaze's as he looks at them. Meanwhile on the inside…

Mondo says, "Haha! Got you again, Ryuji!"

Ryuji says, "Awww man!"

The scene changes to later in an alley it shows strange lizard demons crawling out and sniff the air and leading them was a strange Gecko-demon named Gliecko who works for someone and seems to be searching for someone and soon hears voices and hides behind a dumpster with his men seeing Diamond and the others walk by.

Emerald says, "That was sooo much fun! She smiles.

Diamond says, "Hahah, yeah, it was."

Kaju says, "Ya know I never knew how fun Laser tag can be."

Ryuji says, " It stunk for me. I got shot at alot."

Diamond says, "Well, one of the disadvantages of having a pompadour Ryuji is that you'll be easily spotted with a pompadour that long. Perhaps someone should slice it in half or slice it down. Ya know Ryu had his pompadour cut to styles through the anime and manga. Maybe me and Eccentro can try to give ya the Royale cut." She laughs a bit.

Ryuji says, "You two try and there's gonna be a royal sword rumble on our hands."

Noah says, "Well anyway, let us proceed to the Amusement Park now."

Kaze says, Yahh! Roselina you're gonna love the amusement park, they have so many things like Roller Coasters, cotton candy, park food, and lots of rides and games to choose from!Anime chibi form jumping up and around the group and screen."

Roselina smiles. "That sounds like fun…but…what's a roller coaster?"

Mondo says, "Oh it's a ride that you sit in and it goes over hills and down steep drops and sometimes goes around in loops and cork screws." He makes the motions of the loops and cork screw with his finger.

Roselina says, "That sounds kind of frightening."

Ruby says, "For some people it is."

Aria says, "But we'll ride with you if you want."

Roselina hugs Aria's arm being that she is still attached to it.

Roselina says, "That would be great!"

Diamond says, "I'm not a huge fan of roller coasters that much."

Ryuji says, "What's the matter Diamond? Afraid of those loops and turns?" He is snickering.

Diamond says, "Well it's just that I don't have much of a strong stomach on that ride. To be honest the first time I ever rode a roller coaster I felt so dizzy I thought I was gonna fall flat on my face and also my stomach felt like it was in a batter mixer for so long I was gonna lose my lunch. Besides, I take Ferris Wheels over roller coasters anyday. Because from up there, Roselina, you can see the whole town and landscape and if the timing is right the sun sinks into the ocean and gazes a beautiful scenary as if the skies, sea and earth have become one by that lovely sight like a painting."

Roselina says, "Will I be able to see that?"

Ruby says, "Only if we're here during sunset."

Aria says, "I guess we could stay that long if Roselina wanted to. The park looks better at night anyway."

Roselina says, "Could we?"

Ruby says, "As long as you don't get bored before then."

Roselina says, "I shouldn't be bored if there's a lot of stuff to do."

Diamond nods.

Noah says, "We could also have shaved ice at the beach."

Kaze says, "And watch the fireworks. Diamond has some leftover from the Golden Week festival."

"Oooh yeah I do." Diamond smiles. "Dad made some special fireworks this time with cool patterns especially flowers, animals and a wicked dragon one that looks like its flying in the sky. My dad's not only a card designer, but an artist at that. But he's usually called upon when it comes to the firework shows at festivals and whatnot."

As the group heads to the amusement park unknown to them that Gelick and his men were spying on the group as Gelick eyed Roselina among them.

Gelick says, "So this is where you've been hiding. Gorlin will be most pleased." The others around him hiss in agreement. The dull green gem on Gelick's head caught the light. "Now listen to me Gorlin wants that girl alive, but he didn't say anything about unharmed. As for those she's with, we'll more than likely have to get rid of them first. Do what you will." again the group growl and hiss. "But hold off until the opportune time. This "amusement park" they're going to is crowded and we will easily lose them if they run. For now, just wait." the others growl in displeasure, but stand down. Meanwhile the group has arrived at the amusement park.

Roselina says, "It's so big! And there are so many people!"

Rockna says, "There's always a lot of people here."

Mondo says, "That's because everybody loves to have fun!"

Rockna says, "And this place is guaranteed to be fun."

Ruby says, "So Roselina, where would you like to go first?"

Roselina says, "Well, what all is there to do?"

Diamond says, "Lets see...there's the various rides like the Carousel, Ferris Wheel, roller coasters, haunted house and other rides and then there's the game booths followed by the food vendors."

Kaze says, "I choose the Roller Cooaster!" He points at the coaster. "Besides that one looks like fun!"

Kaju has a sweatdrop. "The coaster?"

Roselina says, "Can we not do the Roller Coaster first? I'd rather work my way up to that."

Aria says, "I'll ride with you, Kaze." Roselina looks at her. "Or not…"

Ruby says under her breath, " Possessive much?"

Roselina asks, "What's the carousel?"

Rockna says, "It's a ride where you ride on plastic animals around in a circle."

Mondo says, "Everyone likes the carousel."

Roselina says, "Okay, I'd like to do that first." Kaze moans, he still wanted to ride the Roller Coaster but decided to stay with the group. Over at the carousel it shows Aria atop a black wolf with Roselina on a blue unicorn behind her. Beside Roselina Kaju sat on a grey fox.

Kaju is blushing at her and thinks, "She looks so cute riding on that unicorn...I gotta talk to her. I mean I gotta say something or I'll look like a fool. Alright here goes."

"So um...Roselina are you enjoying the Carousel?"

Roselina says, "I think Mondo was right about saying that everybody likes the carousel. I don't see how anyone could hate it."

She looks back as Kaze starts yelling about wanting to go to the Roller Coaster while sitting atop an eagle and Ruby yells back at him to shut up and quit complaining while she sat on a lion. "Well, except for maybe Kaze."

Kaju says, "Yeahhh, Kaze acts weird I can never understand him at times, but he can act like a kid. Though Ruby and Kaze don't seem to get along at times they act like siblings." He is hiding a blush. "Uhhh Rose-Roselina wow-w-ould you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me once the sunsets?"

Roselina says, "Huh? Oh sure, I'd be happy to. Besides, I feel kind of bad about having clung to Aria so much. I guess, because she was the first one I met who was nice to me, I've made her my best friend so to speak and I don't want to lose her since I've not had many friends in my lifetime." She looks at Aria who is being pestered by Ryuji who rode beside of her on a land dragon. Aria mentions something about punching Ryuji off the carousel if he says anything like that again, Roselina didn't catch what Ryuji had said. "I think I can do a few things without her by my side."

Kaju nods. "Yeah come on now it'll be lots of fun" He smiles. "And besides, Roselina, you got lots of friends now. Me, Aria, Ryuji, Kaze, Noah, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, Mondo, Rockna and Prince Eccentro and the others. I say you just made yourselves a bunch of new friends who'll always like ya for who you are and will stick true til the very end. So you see Roselina your not alone because you got us and we promise we'll help you get back to your home safely."

Roselina smiles. "You're right, Kaju, I do have more friends than I thought. Thank you."

Kaju blushes. "Uhh ahahaha no problem at all."

In front of them Diamond and Eccentro and Emerald look back.

Diamond says, "You were right, Eccentro. Kaju does have a crush on Roselina."

Emerald says, "And it seems that they're getting along just well." She smiles.

Eccentro says, "Hmm…I wonder if she's too old for him. But then again, their age span can't be as lengthy as Diamond's and mine."

Diamond is blushing a bit and looks away. "It's the love for each other that counts. That's what's mostly important in a relationship."

Emerald is giggling. "You know, Kaju, asking Roselina to ride the ferris wheel was like the time you asked Eccentro out on a date, but actually he asked you to be his girlfriend and overwhelmed you fainted in the garden."

Diamond is blushing all over. "I was overwhelmed that he asked me, Emerald."

Emerald laughs.

Soon later after a few rides, game booths and having something to eat on the ferris wheel as the sun was setting Roselina and Kaju sat together as they look seeing the landscape around them as they were on the high point of the Ferris Wheel.

Roselina says, "It truly is picturesque, just as Diamond said it would be." The wind blew through her hair, the light dancing off the blue color. The light caught her crystal it was much brighter than when she had first been found. It was almost as red as blood.

Kaju smiles. "It sure is pretty. I'm glad you're having fun Roselina. You know I heard from Mondo and Rockna that tomorrow were planning on showing you Monworld. Though the guys are arguing which realm to show ya first, but Emerald suggested going to the Earth Realm because it has the beautiful forests and also fields of flowers about she knows a big batch of flowers that are so beautiful she said that sometimes at night some of them glow like the stars above and their called Glow Flowers. A funny name for a flower huh?"

Roselina says, "I suppose. But if the flowers only glow at night, then why not visit the Earth Realm last?"

Kaju says, "Welll she said we should go to Symphonia. It's this capital in the Earth Realm full of music and it's so amazing! Last I heard when you listen to the music there it soothes your mind and soul and you feel like your not home anymore, but in a tranquil place." She smiles. "But we'll sort out where to go tomorrow. Anyway the beach is gonna be fun after this. Ruby was talking about having a BBQ at the beach to be lots of fun and it'll be good to see fireworks."

Roselina says, "I can't wait! But before we go, would you like to go to the haunted house with me? I haven't seen it yet and from the looks of it ... " She looks down over the side of the Ferris Wheel. "Aria looks kind of busy avoiding that Ryuji guy to go with me."

Kaju is blushing all over. "O-of course and you know if you get scared your welcome to hold onto my hand." He smiles.

From above the other seats Diamond and Eccentro look down and smile.

Diamond thinks "That's it Kaju...your really following your heart on this, but remember just be yourself."

Below ...

Kaju says, "Oooh uhhh Roselina. I want to show you something." He takes out something from his bag and takes out a small little box and then begins to wind it up. "It's something I was working on when I was well...thinking of you."

Soon the box begins to open and magic swirls about as it shows illusions of fairies dancing around as music is playing as magic swirls around them and soon they change into stars and the sun dancing about.

"I was kinda working on it. It's a Illusion Magic Box. You see when you wind up the wind key and music plays as magic dust swirls about. I used alittle bit of magic and other abit I'm like an inventor..though not a good one, but I do my best to make my inventions great."

Roselina says, "It's wonderful Kaju! How can you say you're not a good inventor? I could never make something like this."

"Uhhhh..." Kaju is blushing more. "Well you see...Roselina, to tell the truth. Though I am a demon I'm different from others...I mean I'm not evil, mean or anything...I didn't even like eating humans like others. I never fitted in anywhere because I was so different and also I loved to invent and tried to be useful..I even tried to join Demon Claw to try to get appreciated, but got teased and ridiculed...but when I came here to Earth Diamond and the others took me in and treated me as their friend. And I told myself that I WOULD do the best I can to be useful and helpful to my friends. Because their the first friends I ever had who ever been nice to me and I trust them as they trust me...I mean...well about the inventing part sometimes my inventions can backfire and act weird on me, but I try my best to find a solution to fixing those problems. But still..." He is blushing more with hearts above him. "Thanks for what you said about my music box."

Roselina smiles and says, "You're welcome Kaju." Kaju blushes and smiles.

Later it shows Roselina and Kaju coming out of the haunted house. Everyone was waiting for them as they were ready to head to the beach for the BBQ.

Aria says, "So, how was it?"

Roselina says, "Frightning!"

Mondo says, "Well, that's kind of the point."

Roselina says, "But I was fine since Kaju was with me."

Ruby says, "So how was it then Kaju? Were you…scaaaared?"

"A little...but well..."Kaju is blushing.

A flashback shows in the haunted house when Roselina got scared she held Kaju's hand and he blushes as the flashback ends.

Kaju thinks, "I'll never wash my hand again.." But It was fun too.

Kaze has n anime slick beady eyes as he slides to him and nudges him softly. "You sly dog. She held your hand when you got scared."

Diamond smiles and laughs a bit.

Noah says, "Alright let us head to a conveince store and get supplies for the BBQ at the beach. I need to pick up some ice."

Everyone chats as they cheer about the beach and behind a stand Gelick grins and soon later at the beach that evening fireworks blow up in the air as the japanese grills the food and Noah concentrates his water ability as it flies up in the air and then he freezes it up and with a knife and quick skills he slices and dices it up into flakes of ice as he uses the bowls he throws that catches the flakes in and then Kaze uses his wind ability to swirl them back to Noah as the ground rises up as Emerald created a stone table for Noah to use and as the bowls slide onto it Noah sprinkles different flavored syrups on them and then placing a pocky stick in each as well as some tasty berries like strawberries, blueberries, and various others and then the spoons.

Noah says, "Wala. My Firework Bananza Shaved Ice."

Aria says, "How long did you guys have to work to get that right?" She sits at one with strawberries.

Ruby, over at the grill, says, "Weeks. You should have seen the mess those two made when they tried it the first time."

Aria says, "I can imagine…"

Roselina walks toward the table. "Uh, Noah, which flavor do you suggest?"

Noah says, "Well, the blueberry is a best seller, but as you can see. I have equally placed different flavors on equal sides Strawberry, blueberry, lemon, kiwi, watermelon, and grape so everyone can enjoy. I don't call it a Firework bananza for nothing."

He smiles as he hands her a bowl. "Here, try one. It's really good and refreshing."

Roselina takes what Noah hands her. She takes a bite and smiles.

Roselina says, "Wow Noah! You're right, it is good!"

Ruby says, "And the BBQ's almost done! I just have to let it simmer a little longer. Ryuji! Where are those plates you were supposed to get me?"

Ryuji says, "They're right here!" Walks over with the plates being careful.

Emerald says, " The Kabobs are almost done too."

Kaze says, "Hey where's the soy sauce!"

Diamond says, " Over by the Teriyaki!"

~o~O~o~


	3. Chapter 3

**~o~O~o~**

Meanwhile Gelick and his men spied from behind the rocks watching them having their BBQ party.

Gelick says, "Very soon now, they'll be most vulnerable when they are eating and not paying attention. That is when we will strike."

Ruby grabs a plate and puts some BBQ chicken and ribs on it.

Ruby says, "Ha, if anyone knows how to grill meat over a fire, it's me. Alright guys, as soon as it's on the table, dig in!" She sets down the plates as the others bring theirs over.

Kaze says, "Alright. I'm starving!" He runs over. The others rush over to the table.

Diamond says, "Lets see...I'll try the Chicken kabob and one of a fork to put some of the food on a plate."

Ryuji says, "Heyy! Pero! Guys come on time to eat!"

Pero PERRRRrr...Gets up on both feet and walks over.

The Ojama Brothers float over. "Alright, chow time!"

Blossom Ra ra!Flies over too

After a few minutes everyone is eating without a worry or care. But after a while Aria stops suddenly, as her ears perk up. She glances around behind her, searching.

Aria thinks, "There's a dark aura nearby. I sense it."

Meanwhile in the foliage Gelick and the others shrink back, not wanting to be seen. Aria squints her eyes a little as her pupils change to slits and turn demon-esque. She looks slowly around the forest and then spots the auras of Gelick and his men.

She looks back toward the others and speaks in a calm manner. "Watch out everybody, we've got company."

Knowing they've been discovered Gelick and the others leap from the surrounding trees and towards the group. Aria grabs Roselina and then uses her Shadow Hands to create a shadow barrier around she, Diamond and the others. The demons land on it, unable to get directly at the group.

Ruby says, "Can't we go one day without being pestered by the enemy?"

Mondo says, "Apparently not."

The demons were walking around on the Shadow Hand barrier, trying to find some way to get in. Roselina clings to Aria.

Rockna says, "So do we have a plan?"

Diamond looks at the demons seeing they were lizard-like and glares. From how Roselina described the demon chasing her, those guys must be the same kind.

Kaju says, "So they're the ones after Roselina!"

Diamond says, "Alright listen up Ryuji! Kaju! You Protect Roselina. We'll deal with these creeps."

Ryuji says, "You can count on us, Diamond."

"Right!" Kaju takes out one of his gadgets. "No demon will get close to Roselina! I will put down my own life to protect Roselina!"

Diamond nods. "Alright, lets go!"

All let their Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Light Soul Awaken!

They transform and soon as they turn into their level guardian forms masks appear on their face to cover their identity.

Kaze says, "I still don't know why we should don a mask?"

DIamond says, "It's to hide out identities of course. Besides, think of it as a Ninja Warrior thing."

Kaze says, "Oh, well in that case alright, just call me Sasuke!"

Noah says, "We can talk about masks and clothing later right now we got our hands full facing these lizards."

Diamond says, "Alright, you lizards! Time to skin ya and turn ya into boots and handbags!"She takes out her sword.

Aria says, "Alright, how 'bout for a change of pace…" Her barrier changes, wrapping around the demons and tossing them into the water nearby. "Roselina, stay with Kaju and Ryuji."

Roselina nods and then Aria and the others run toward the water's edge as the lizards begin to crawl out.

Eccentro steps beside Roselina with Rose Knight. "Don't you worry, you're well protected with us."

Roselina smiles. Mondo and Rockna run with the others.

Mondo says, "I call on Phoenix!" he throws a card and it shimmers, Phoenix then flies from a Mon World symbol.

Mondo and Rockna say, "With us…you can…do it!"

They merge with Phoenix and then begin flying over the water, firing beams of fiery light at any enemies they saw.

Ruby says, "Hey! Don't take all the fun! Let's see how well you do in boiling water!"

Her hands glow with fire as the water around the lizard demons begins to boil. The lizard demons begin to howl in pain as they try to head for land or to cooler waters.

Kaze says, "Hahahahah! Look at em! Its like how the old man makes Salamander stew. Hmm I wonder how good Lizard demons taste."

Noah has aSweatdrop. "Kaze, that is the weirdest thing you can say. Anyway how about you boys chill out!" He concentrates. "Snow BUBBLE!"

Soon the Lizard demons are encased in water as Noah lifts it up and then focuses as the water begins to freeze up.

Emerald shouts, "Gaia Spears!"She raises her arm as spears from the earth fire out and charge at the bubble shattering it and the demons to pieces.

Meanwhile Diamond is fighting Gelick sword to sword.

Diamond is clashing swords with him. "Alright pal! You better tell me who you are and what you want with Roselina!" She is glaring at him.

Gelick says, "HA! Why would I tell you? Besides, I'm not the one who wants her anyway."

He throws Diamond back with a sword swing and then spins around, knocking her to the ground with a slap of his tail.

"Ah!" Diamond hits the ground. "Oooh! That's it, Reptile Man! Nobody slaps me in the face with a tail or anything else!" She gets back up as her blade glows.

"Celestial Strike!" She sends out a slash wave of light charging at Gelick.

"And lets add a little fire to it! Fire Barrage!" Fire balls come out of her hand as they combine with the light wave charging at Gelick.

The dull gem on Gelick's forehead shines slightly and as Diamond's attack gets closer it is sucked into it.

The attack is then shot back at Diamond in the form of a spiraling beam of fire and light.

"Ahh!" Diamond is hit by her attack and hits the ground.

Emerald calls, "Diamond!"

Kaze asks, "What kind of attack was that!"

Noah looks and ses the gem shine. "The gem! It must be able to reflect her attack right back at her!"

Kaze says, "Oooh yeah! Lets see how he likes it when we attack from different angles!" He vanishes and then reappears behind him. "TANTON Boomerang!" He throws it as wind swirls around him. "Emerald!"

Emerald "HAi!" She then places hands on the ground as roots surround Gelick.

Kaze says, "Let's see ya reflect this ya overgrown gecko!"

Gelick says, "Gladly!"

The gem glows and a mist emerges from it, grabbing at all their attacks and pulling them to one single point. It then is sucked up and reflected. Kaze and Emerald dodge out of the way. Aria leaps over them and at Gecko.

Aria says, "Don't use long range elemental attacks! Use physical! They are impossible to reflect!" She slams the hilt of the Blade of the Water Realm down on the gem on Gelick's forehead. He stumbles back dazed.

Ruby says, " Physical attacks huh? Alright, my turn!" She runs at him on fours and the cross slashes him. Gelick spins back on uneven footing.

Diamond says, "Alright, my turn!" She raises her sword and strikes it down on the gem on Gelick's head. "Take this!"

The sword cracks the gem and gets stuck inside it. As Gelick pulls back Diamond's sword is pulled from her hand.

Aria pulls the Blade from the Holy Realm off her back. "One more strike!" she spins and slashes down across Gelick. He freezes as the gem on his forehead bursts. He then slowly falls back to the ground.

Diamond's sword clambers to the ground as a dark greenish black smoke streams from the place where Gelick's gem was. As it does so, the remaining demons fade away as rifts open and pull them back to Mon World. Once the mist disappears Gelick rolls over from his back onto fours, hisses and then attempts to scramble away. Diamond jumps over in front of him.

Diamond says, "Hold it right there!" She grabs her sword and stabs it in the ground in front of him. "Time for a little Interrogation, demon..."

At the castle Gelick was strapped to a weird chair that Kaju invented known as the Ticklemeister as he was strapped in tight even with metal bands on it.

Kaze says, "Alright demon! You're gonna talk or we have to get serious! You tell us who your working for and we might take it easy onya!"

Emerald says, "What's Kaze doing?"

Noah says, "Good cop, bad cop, I think. And I have to play the good one." To Gelick he says, "Listen, if you just tell us who you're working for we might let you go after Diamond removes the darkness from you. Now who sent you?"

Gelick hisses at Noah. While Noah and Kaze are asking questions Aria is standing unseen in the shadows, using her mind delving ability to locate answers. In response to the question of "who you're working for" Aria is able to catch glimpses of a large shadowed figure with glowing red eyes. No one knows that Aria is doing this. Kaze and Noah continued.

Kaze says, "Alright pal! Don't make us go to the extremes! You know that chair your strapped to? It's known as the TickleMeister invented by our pal Kaju. So if you won't talk we'll just have to force you too!Kaju, show lizard breath how it works!"

"Uuh sure!" Kaju soon presses the button on remote.

Soon hidden panels open up as gloved hands with feathers begin to tickle Gelick everywhere on his body.

Gelick begins to growl, laugh and hiss, or a combination there of. But he says nothing, and thinks nothing Aria can detect.

Roselina says, "Why do you want to know about the demon's headquarters?"

Rockna says, "So we can find out who's been after you."

Mondo says, "And once we know, we'll put a stop to them."

Ryuji says, "Mannn this guy is tough, not even your invention is gonna break him, Kaju."

Kaju says, "Maybe I should try this." He takes out a record player and a record.

Diamond says, "A record player?"

Kaju says, "If there's one thing that gets on everyone's nerves to crack down it's POLKA!"

Ryuji says, "POLKA!"

Kaze says, "Ooh nooO! Please Kaju, anything but that!"

Kaju places a record on the player and then as it spins places the needle down.

Soon bashy, creepy and ziggy music notes play as Polka music is heard.

Gelick stares at the record player blankly.

Roselina thinks "What's so wrong with this music?..."

Aria says, "Okay this is just getting ridiculous as well as getting us nowhere."

She marches up to Gelick and spins the chair around and grabs his head with her hands, making sure her fingernails were keeping him securely in her grasp. Her pupils turn to slits and she stares into Gelick's eyes.

"Now, tell me how I get into your fortress?" Gelick hisses no words, but his mind travels to an entrance in a mountains range in the Dark Realm.

"How do I get in?" Again Gelick's mind betrays him, as Aria sees his thoughts of a long dark passageway that eventually opens into a large area inhabited by an army of demons similar to Gelick.

"How did you learn to speak?" She sees Gelick's thoughts of the green gem they had broken being placed Gelick's head by his leader, who was hidden in shadow again.

"Why do you want Roselina?" All Aria sees is another shadowed image of Gelick's leader, his eyes and the gem on his head glowing red. All he says is "Find the girl, I need that gem!".

"The…gem?" Aria pauses. "Why does he want the gem?" Gelick's mind is blank. He didn't know. Aria releases him. "If you think you've revealed nothing just because you've lost your ability to speak, you are sorely mistaken. I've got most of the information I need."

Gelick's eyes widen and he howls in defeat. Aria rounds the chair Gelick is in and heads toward the others. "I know how to get into their fortress."

Kaju turns off the record player. "No wonder why he didn't say a word."

Ryuji says, "I guess what we did didn't work."

Diamond says, "Guess on a lizard demon it doesn't work well. Alright, Gelick, time for you to be released from the darkness."

Soon she concentrates her Light Revival on Gelick who glows and soon changes back into a plain lizard that has shrunk down and Emerald picks him up.

Emerald says, "He was just a lizard that was under a spell."

Kaze says, "Alright! Now that we know where this guy is I say we raid the fort and give him a whooping he'll never forget!" He raises a fist up. "Who's with me?"

Everybody raises their fists and shouts out "yeah!" except for Aria and Roselina.

Aria says, "Hold your horses Kaze, you can't just run in there headlong with no plan. And besides…" She walks over to Roselina's side. "I'm not letting Roselina go down there. Someone needs to stay here with her so that she'll be out of harm's way. Who will volunteer?"

Kaju raises his hand. "I'll volunteer Aria! I'll protect Roselina, don't worry. And if anyone dares to get through here I'll use every gadget I got to fight them off."

Aria says, "Fine." And with that settled, she pulls up the Silver Boomerang and slices open a rift. " Everybody, follow me." She turns to Roselina. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that whoever is after you will never harm you again."

She jumps through the rift followed by Ruby and Kaze. The Mon Colle Knights then follow after them and then everyone else follows suit.

Roselina calls after them. "Good luck, my friends!" The rift then closes, leaving Roselina and Kaju alone. "I hope they'll be alright."

Kaju says, "Don't worry, Roselina, they'll be just fine. They are the Mon Colle Knights and the Guardians of Monworld afterall. I know that they'll beat whoever is after you."

Meanwhile in Monworld.

Kaze says, "Hey I wonder what this guy wants with Roselina's gem anyway?"

Noah says, "Hmmm I don't know, but it seems that he can create demons out of plain lizards by using a spell on them and placing a gem on their head so they can talk for the high ranked ones."

Diamond says, "Well, whoever this fellow is we won't let him harm Roselina."

Aria thinks "I know that, whoever this guy is, he wants Roselina's gem. But why? I know that there's some strange power within it…could that be what he's after?" she turns behind her. "Come on you guys, pick up the pace!"

She begins to run and leap over large stretches of mountain to cover more ground in a smaller amount of time.

Ruby is leaping after her. "If you know how to get in, why didn't you just open a rift right to the entrance?"

Aria says, "1 I know the general location of the entrance, not its exact place. And 2 I'm not opening a rift right in the middle of the fortress because we would be easily spotted and over taken."

Rockna says, "Sounds like good reasons to me."

Mondo says, "So Aria, you got a plan once we actually find the fortress?"

Aria says, "Yeah, let you guys deal with all those lizard demons by turning them back into harmless creatures while I find the leader guy."

Ruby says, "You know, you don't have to do EVERYTHING by yourself."

Aria says, "Eh, but I prefer it that way. And besides, I'm not doing everything. I'm leaving you guys the lizards to deal with."

Kaze says, "Sure, while we handle with a bunch of lizards you get to have all the fun by yourself taking on the Boss of this fortress. I mean come on, Aria, why not give us some of that action?"

Aria says, "Because you all just get it my way."

Ruby says, "Jeez, now look who's protective of their NEW best friend…"

Aria shoots her an evil look.

Diamond has a sweatdrop and thinks, "I hate it when she gives the evil look...its creepy."

"Alright don't you worry, Aria, we'll handle with those Lizards while you deal with the boss."

Ruby says, " Push over…"

Suddenly Aria stops and the others do as well. They don't see anything.

Mondo says, "Uh, so where's the entrance?"

Aria summons her Shadow Hands and then she grabs a huge boulder. Upon lifting it and throwing it aside, a long black tunnel is revealed. "Oh, there it is."

Aria says, "That's why these guys almost always travel in packs, so they can move the boulder and regain entrance. Now, we're heading into a place that's deep underground where almost no light can reach it. And before you say anything, we're not going to use any light orbs or anything like that to light our way. They would be able to see us coming and we should get our eyes used to the dark before we battle them anyway. Ruby and I will lead the way as we have no problems seeing in the dark. So we'll have to hold on to each other in order to not get separated or left behind." She points at Ryuji. "You are NOT to touch me."

Ryuji says, "What? I DIDN'T say or do anything!" He is following her inside.

Deep within the tunnel the group walked carefully.

Diamond is scared a little and thinks, "I hate creepy, dark tunnels...they're so scary and who knows what'll pop up to scare you."

As if Ruby senses what Diamond is thinking, she brushed her tail quickly against Diamond's leg.

"AhhH!" Diamond has an anime freak out and suddenly grabs Eccentro's arm and blushes. "Uh..." She looks away embarassed.

Ruby snickers.

Kaze is snickering abit and takes out one of his tengu feathers and then brushes it quickly against Ruby's arm.

Ruby reaches back and knocks Kaze into the wall. "Idiot, I can see in the dark, remember? Which means I can see you."

Aria says, "Would you lot behave? You're going to give us away acting like this."

Diamond and Kaze say, "Ruby started it!"

Noah has a sweatdrop.

Emerald whispers, "Sometimes I wish those guys could get along." To Aria, she says, "I wonder how far this tunnel goes? It feels like we've been walking for thirty minutes now."

Aria says, "That's what darkness is meant to do, disorientate your sense of time, sense and body. It shouldn't be much further, but we have to descend a little farther."

Diamond thinks, "Why do I get this bad feeling that while were here Kaju and Roselina are alone at the castle. I mean if a Rif t opens from here who knows what'll happen.."

Meanwhile at the castle in Kaju's room Roselina sits on Kaju's bed as she looked left and right seeing the gizmos, thingamabobs and gadgets around as Kaju returns with some tea and fruit tarts.

"I'm back." Kaju places tray on the desk green tea and fruit tarts. "Nice and fresh."

Roselina stands up and walks over to Kaju.

"Thank you Kaju." She picks up a glass of tea and sips it slowly.

Kaju says, "Hey Roselina I've been wondering...about that gem of yours. What does it do? Is it where all your powers come from even that camouflauge technique?" He sits down by her.

Roselina stops abruptly. She lowers the teacup from her lips and looks down. "I…I'm not supposed to talk about it…"

Kaju says, "Why is that Roselina?"

Unknown to them something big is in the lake and rises its head up with a black gem on his head and he looked like a Crocodile-like demon as he crawled out and back inside.

Kaju says, "Sorry if I asked if its personal, I understand."

Roselina says, "It's not your fault, you didn't know. It's just that, my people usually never talk about our gems because…well…we never really need to. But if someone asks, we are supposed to keep the information secret. It's just safer that way."

Kaju says, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Like some sort of rule or code. But anyway you don't have to worry. I'm here to protect you in case anyone tried to get you."

Something crawls out of the lake and listens around as it was searching for something or someone and meanwhile inside.

Kaju says, "Besides I got all my gizmos and gadgets here to use if any bad guys tried to get in."

Roselina smiles. "I'm sure you'll be able to fend off whatever would come here for me."

Kaju says, "Believe me I'd take on an army of demons to protect you Roselina-no a whole Platoon to make sure your safe and sound."

Then from the window shows the Crocodile demon's eyes peek and soon grins. His name was Crok.

Crok says, "So there you are. We were wondering where you had slipped off to. And look, no one around by the clumsy little Kitsune Demon. Heh heh, this will be easy."

Roseline giggles. "My my Kaju, you're so noble."

Just then Crok breaks through the window and pins Roselina to the floor with one hand. She struggles to get free, but can't seem to do it.

Crok says, "And now you little Celestial, it's time to take you back to the darkness."

Kaju says, "Leave her alone you overgrown hand bag!"

He grabs a gadget and presses a button as a big iron glove shoots out punching Croc at the wall and soon grabs Roselina and runs out of the room

"Come on Roselina! We gotta get out of here!"

Crok rubs his head and then stands up.

Crok says, "No way are you getting away from me!"

He chases after them. While Kaju and Roselina run down the main hall stairs Crok leaps them and lands in front of the pair, blocking their path.

"I'm taking that Celestial with me whether you like it or not, fox boy!"

Kaju is a little scared. "I-I won't let you you overgrown hand-bag! I won't let you have her!" He takes out another gadget and throws it at him. "Take this!"

The small box hits Crok's nose and soon opens up as metal ropes pop out and wrap around Crok as he struggles to get free, but falls down.

Kaju Grabs Roselina's hand. "Hurry Roselina! Lets get outside!"

As Kaju and Roselina head outside they suddenly stop seeing lizard demons have appeared and hissing at them.

**~o~O~o~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~o~O~o~**

Kaju is standing in front of Roselina as he protects her.

Roselina says, "Kaju…"

She thinks "He's trying so hard to protect me even though he's scared to death…"

Just then Crok bursts out of the door mid leap and comes careening at them. Kaju and Roselina turn to him just as the lizard demons leap at them as well. Kaju pushes Roselina out of the way of the oncoming hoard, leaving himself in harm's wake.

Time seems to slow down as the enemy attacks, but just before they reach Kaju, a blast of warm light knocks the demons away. Kaju turns and sees Roselina, her gem glowing brightly a blood red color and her eyes gone white and glowing as she holds her hand out in front of her. The wind is blowing her hair behind her as well as her petal-esque dress. The rose bud in her hair has blossoms.

Kaju says, "Woahhh...Roselina?" He is amazed at her technique and thinks, "It must be her powers...so her powers do come from her gem! Gasp! Wait a second! Could it be that whoever is sending these demons is after Roselina's powers?"

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile the group in Mon World has arrived at the fortress.

While the others hide themselves behind a couple of large boulders within the cavern Aria approaches the door. Calmly Aria knocks on it and after a few seconds a small side door opens. Immediately Aria grabs it with a Shadow Hand and tosses it back towards Diamond and the others, where Diamond immediately purifies it…after a small tussle with Kaze and Ruby that is.

Aria says, "Alright, we're in."

The others walk up. "Now remember what I said, you guys, purify the lesser while I find the big guy. You'll have more than enough work on your hands with all of them that are running around in here."

Diamond says, "You can count on us, Aria."

Kaze says, "We'll round up all those lizards and Diamond can use her technique to purify them back to lizards."

Emerald says, "Please be careful Aria."

Aria says, " Psh, I'm always careful."

She runs through the door and then disappears.

Ruby says, "Alright! I say once I lead you all to a good spot, Diamond here shoots up a large beacon of light so we can all see. It'll also blind those lizard demons. Although make sure to let us know before you do so, that way we can shut our eyes so we're not blinded too."

Diamond says, "Way ahead of you, Ryoko."

Soon they walk inside and begin to look around and by one door Diamond peeks seeing a mess hall where the Lizard demons are having their meals.

Diamond says, "Alright, there they are...alright on three I'm gonna shine my Shining Light so cover your eyes."

They nod.

Diamond says, "Alright..One...two...three! Shining Light!"

She raises her hand as a ball of light fires out and explodes in the room lighting the room brighter as she and her friends close their eyes.

The lizards scream out in pain and terror. Ruby lunges in.

Ruby shouts, "Dibs on first shot!"

Kaze shouts, "We'll just see about that!" Soon wind swirls around him. "Time to round up these lizards! Cyclone Catcher!" Soon he sends out a cyclone at a group of demons that are caught inside a cyclone being spun around.

Noah calls, "Emerald!"

Emerald nods and places hands on ground. "Gaia Trapper!"

Soon the ground rises up in a circle style to keep the lizards together.

Noah calls, "Ice Chandelier!" Soon soons out ice that soon freezes on a chandelier.

Kaze says, "Noah, why'd ya call that Ice chandelier if ya froze a chandelier?"

Noah says, "It'd make sense in a way. But anyway we can use it to reflect the Light revival on all the demons so that way it saves us some time."

Ruby says, "For the remaining touch, try this on for size!" She shoots out a fireball that travels along the room, hitting every stray lizard that had managed to escape and knocking them back towards the center. "Now Diamond!"

Diamond calls, "Right! Light Revival!" She soon raises her arms as a ring of light shines and flies out to the chandelier and it reflects over all the lizards and soon they glow and return to being normal lizards."

Emerald shouts, "We did it!"

Diamond says, "Now that's what I call teamwork. Great job, guys."

Kaze says, "Alright, lets go find more of these suckers!"

Meanwhile with Aria ...

While running and leaping through corridors and the upper parts of hallways to remain out of sight…

Aria thinks "So he's after Roselina's gem, that much is certain. He trapped her in darkness for an extended period, thoroughly depleting the gem of its power. He must not be able to take it if it's at its full strength. The gem gains strength, it seems, not only by the sun, but by being around people who act in a kind manner toward its bearer. Maybe it thrives off of good intentions? Or maybe something similar…but I still don't know exactly what kind of power is in that gem of hers or why this guy wants it so badly.

Nor do I know what Roselina is or where she came from. It's likely that this guy wants the power of Roselina's gem for himself, but I can't know for sure. Huh, perhaps I should have Mind Delved her? Nah, that wouldn't have been very friend-like of me now would it?"

She stops on a ledge in one of the halls, peering down a pitch black corridor that was lined with guards.

She thinks, "Well, I must be heading in the right direction. Though, why so many guards if it's so unlikely that this base will ever be found? Unless…maybe he felt the destruction of Gelick's gemstone? That would explain the extra precaution. Which also means that he may be expecting us or, even worse, he knows we would come or that we're already here. Jeez, this means that he probably expects SOMEONE to come into his room to confront him. Which also means that he's fully prepared for a strike, so it's going to be difficult to spring a surprise attack on him. Man…sometimes I wonder if I overanalyze things."

She leaps along the corridor wall, remaining out of sight until she reaches a large door at the end and crouches along the doorframe. Just then a lizard comes scurrying down the hall. He growls to the guards nearest the door to which they step aside and allow the doors to open.

Aria takes her chance and slips through the door so that she was now crouched on the doorframe on the other side. She watches as the lizard crawls along until it stops a quarter of the way into the room. There, it hisses to get someone's attention. In response, a large bulky shadowed figure moves and then turns, revealing two red eyes and a dull glowing red gem between them.

Gorlin says, "What is it now?"

The lizard emits a series of low growls and hisses.

"Ah, so they have finally come, the ones who defeated Gelick. Heh heh, I've been waiting for them. Release the Snappers, I don't want any of them to be left alive."

The lizard lowers its head and then retreats from the room.

Aria thinks, "Hm, I told those guys they were going to have a handful. Hopefully they're ready for whatever these Snappers are."

Gorlin shifts around in the darkness. "The gem on my head reveals to me all that I wish to know. I know you are there, demon half-breed."

Aria gives a slight start.

"Why don't you show yourself?"

Aria thinks. "Show myself? So he doesn't know where I'm at, just that I'm here."

She makes a series of hand gestures and three shadows of herself appear. They each jump off in a different direction and scatter around the room.

Aria 2 says, "So tell me, why is it you're after the girl Roselina's gem so much anyway?"

Gorlin shifts in the darkness toward the Aria clone's voice.

Gorlin says, "Is that answer not obvious to you?"

Aria 4 says, "Well, it's obviously for some sort of power, I just don't know what exact power lies within it."

Gorlin shifts towards the new voice.

Gorlin says, "The power of the Celestials is what lies within it."

Aria 3 says, "So then, answer me this what, or rather who, are the Celestials?"

Gorlin shifting once again towards the new voice. "One of the most, if not the most, advanced species of Mon World monsters. They also are ranked as one of the most powerful."

Aria 2 says, "You're so willing to give information, why is this?"

Gorlin says, "I have no reason to withhold information to those who will die, thus taking the information with them to their grave."

Aria 3 says, "You seem quite sure of yourself."

Gorlin says, "Of course. Even thought my energy has been depleted, I am still more than powerful enough to defeat any and all who would oppose me."

Aria 4 says, "So you DO want to take Roselina's gem to restore your own power."

Gorlin says, "Of course."

Aria 3 says, "Well then, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're not going to get that gem."

Gorlin says, "Oh ho! And do think you can stop me?"

Aria 2 says, "Of course."

Gorlin says, "Well then, I have some bad news to give you in return."

Suddenly large vines as thick as tree trunks shoot out and attack the clones, destroying them on impact.

"You're not going to live long enough to stop me." He smiles but then catches a glimmer of light out of the corner of his eye. He turns and looks, seeing Aria shrouded with the aura of a wolf as she stands already in her highest form.

"Well well it seems I underestimated you. Using clones of yourself to speak while you yourself kept quiet in order to leave your whereabouts a secret. No matter, I'll destroy you anyway."

Aria says, "I think not, for you see, I swore to protect Roselina and to make sure that whoever was after her would be able to no longer. And no one makes a liar out of me."

Gorlin says, "Such strong talk from someone who stands alone against me."

Aria says, "I'm all that there needs to be."

Gorlin laughs. "You really think that a pathetic elf half-breed will be able to defeat me? Me? The Great Gorlin?"

The aura around Aria flares. "You know, there is one thing that you will come to understand, Gorlin, and that is to NEVER tick me off…"

Meanwhile back with Diamond and the others, they had managed to round up another batch of demons.

Diamond calls, "Light Revival!"

Soon the ring shines on the lizards returning them to normal.

Kaze says, "Yahoo! I think we got the last batch! Now for operation rescue!"" He runs to the front room and running fast inside showing a water-like setting.

As the group enters Noah stops and places hand on the water.

Noah says, "Kaze! Wait! Stay on that stone!"

Kaze freezes quick and looks at him. "Why! What's wrong?"

Noah says, "It seems we got some unexpected company here. And it seems they want to dine on us."

Kaze says, "Ha! Just by touching the water you can sense someone in there!"

From behind Kaze a large Snapper rises up and lowers head down and then CHOMP!

"Yeoooww!" Kaze is bit in the butt by a Snapper and takes out a shuriken and throws it at his nose.

The snapper releases him and Kaze jumps back to his friends rubbing his butt.

Kaze says, "That Snapper just bit me in the behind!"

The Snapper jumps toward the group. It walks on fours like a dog but is as agile as a cat. Its body is dark green scaled with front paws of lizard claws and back feet like horse hooves. Its head seemed to stem from its body as if it has no neck and the only feature on its faceis a large mouth that resembled a Venus Flytrap which was full of needle thin sharp teeth. There isnothing else, no eyes, nose or ears, just the mouth as it needed nothing else in order to live in the shadows and darkness. The Snapper bends down and snarled. More Snappers begin to emerge, surrounding the group.

Ruby says, "Well, I will say that Aria was right in saying we would have our hands full…"

Kaze says, "Ehhh...oooh man those things are freaky!"

Ryuji says, "Dude! They remind me of those Lickers in Resident Evil 2! But they clinged to walls and had long tongues these guys are more of the Water-swimming Lickers."

Diamond says, "Ryuji! Now isn't the time for your Horrorpedia. If were gonna get through it's time for these guys to be BBQed."

Kaze says, "Yeahh, I mean these guys aren't what you call the purest...they're pure dark so That means Slicing and Dicing time!"

Diamond says, "And a little burnt! Fire Spirit Awaken!"

A quick transformation shows her turn into her Level 2 Fire style outfit.

Diamond calls, "Fire Style Level 2!"

Ryuji says, "Ha! Been awhile since we've seen your styles."

Diamond says, " I guess I'm kinda getting used to the Light guardian form and besides I don't want any of my styles feeling left out now." She is holding Chakram. "Now then, time to cut these guys down to size."

Mondo says, "Agreed! Don't know of any monsters that would enjoy being summoned down into a place like this, but we can do enough damage on our own."

Rockna says, "You said it! Rockna Ribbon!" She flips her wrist forward and her baton releases the ribbon at the Snappers, knocking several into the air to which Mondo plows his fist weapon into them, knocking them back and dazing them.

Ruby says, "Nice going! Now it's my turn to heat things up! Meteor Shower!" She holds out her hands as a shower of fireballs fall around the area. The Snappers dodge around in order to escape as best they could from the attack, but there was no way to escape them all. The ground around the area was scorched black as were the scales of several Snappers. Some were worse off than others.

Diamond leaps up. "Here comes Wanyudo BLAZE!" She throws Charams as they spin at an alarming rate blazing on fire and soon striking a few Snappers as they blaze on fire.

Kaze yells, "Tanto BOOMERANG!" He throws Tanto at a few Snappers.

Noah yells, "Glacier Strike!" He slams his staff down as a icy wave charges at some Snappers freezing them and strikes staff breaking them to pieces.

Emerald yells, "Terra Spikes!"

Soon the ground quakes as spikes from the ground rise up piercing through a few Snappers. Meanwhile Ryuji and Eccentro fight off some of the Snappers with their swords.

Ryuji says, "Take this!" He lashes one in half. "Ha! Take that you Creepy reptile venus-fly-trap face...man I gotta work on my slang there when insulting a weird demon like this one."

Eccentro cuts down two attacking Snappers. "Ryuji, if there's one thing I've learned from being around you it's that your range in vocabulary and comebacks are not very impressive."

Ruby says, "Oh, you just got BURNED!" She pounces on a few Snappers with hands ablaze.

Ryuji says, "Watch it kitten, or I'll give you a haircut you won't forget!" He sees a Snapper charge at him and uses sword to block his chomping mouth with one sword and then takes out card. "Alright! Draco! GO!"

The card shines as Draco charges out tackling the Snapper down and slashing it in half as it turned to dark dust.

Ryuji says, " Ooh yeah Prince then explain how I'm doing well on those English tests huh?"

Kaze says, "Can we not talk about school work in a place like this!" He is trying to pull his Tanto out of a Snapper's mouth. "Come on you stupid snapper! Give me back my Tanto!"

Another Snapper leaps onto Kaze from behind, knocking him to the ground. Ruby points her hand in his direction and knocks the Snapper off of him with a blast of fire.

Ruby calls, "You owe me one Kaze!"

Kaze calls, "Sure! How about some Catnip!"

Diamond calls, "Kaze!"

Kaze says, "Okay fine I do owe ya one, but I'm still getting ya catnip!"

DIamond looks seeing a few left. "Just a few more!" She spins Chakrams. "Alright! PHOENIX Chakrams!"

She throws the Chakrams together as they spin fast almost to the wings as she breathes fire out to make them look like a phoenix as they struck the last Snappers and soon they turn to ash and blow away with the wind as the Chakrams return.

Kaze whistles. "Wooooahh! That was totally wicked!"

Diamond returns to normal. "Just a little trick I was practicing. Ya know it was the first time I used it...that was one powerful attack to burn those Snappers to a crisp."

Just then everyone stops as a low rumbling was heard. It started to get louder and then suddenly smashing through the wall came Gorlin, his body finally revealed to be a large plant bud covered in vines and torn roots. Extending from the bud was a single thick stem and atop that was Gorlin's real body, attached at the waist to this plant growth. Everyone noticed that Gorlin's real body very much so resembled the same species as Roselina.

Aria comes bursting through the hole, her body surrounding in the wolf aura but her hands blazing a white like fire. She punches Gorlin's plant form and sends it into the far wall. Upon landing though, she begins to stumble. Having been in darkness for so long coming so suddenly into the light is greatly affecting her.

In fact it is causing her a great deal of pain.

Aria says, "Ahh, crap…I can't…this light…"

She is unable to keep her eyes open so she is rendered blind. Disoriented, confused and a sheering pain shooting through her head every time she tries to open her eyes, she is left vulnerable to attack.

Gorlin sees this as he is not using his eyes to see but his gem as the light was affecting him as well. Every one of his vines shoots at her, their points sharp. But just before they hit there is a flash of light and they are stopped. As Aria's eyes finally begiun to adjust, she looks to see Roselina standing before her with Kaju at her side and a barrier of light held between she a Gorlin.

Roselina, her voice more mature, says, "Aria, are you okay?"

Aria says, "I'm fine other than being halfway blind."

Roselina says, "Well, at least you're safe." She turns to Gorlin, who retracted his vines.

Gorlin says, "Well if it isn't Roselina, Princess of the Celestials. Finally returning to the darkness eh?"

Diamond says, "Wait a minute-!"

Kaze says, "DID HE just say!"

Noah says, "Roselina's a..."

Emerald says in shock, " She's a princess OF the Celestials..."

Kaju , by the others side says, "Hey guys!"

Diamond says, "Kaju!"

Kaju says, " It was-I don't know! We were surrounded by some lizard demons and this Crocodile one and then Roselina began to glow and boom! She took out those monsters and she teleported us here when she sensed that you guys were in a pinch, especially sensing Aria was in danger!"

Aria says, "Well, I'm glad to see that you're back to full power Roselina." Roselina smiles.

Gorlin says, "So are you prepared to give up your royal heirloom to me?"

Roselina says, "I will never give you the power of my crystal!"

Gorlin says, "Oh, I beg to differ. You have not yet learned to live amongst the darkness, you will not last down here."

Aria says, "Don't be a fool Gorlin, light is not the only thing that the gem draws power from."

Roselina looks at Aria. "You…?"

Aria says, "I figured it out."

Gorlin says, "Oh really."

Roselina says, "It's true. Our gems thrive on the positive energy of those who surround us, you were always so filled with jealousy and rage that you were unable to grasp this concept."

Gorlin says, "Ha, positive energy. Only a fool lives on that."

Diamond glares at him. The others glare as well.

Kaju says, "So at least positive energy is better than negative energy! Now I see you were the one who tried to harm Roselina! You were the one who kidnapped her when she came down to Monworld! All she ever wanted was to see this and our worlds! To see the wonders and beauty of it! Roselina is our friend and as such we won't let some Creepy, demented weed to take away her power! I won't allow it!"

Diamond says, "Kaju.."

Gorlin says, "Idiot Kitsune, you don't know half as much as you think you do. That crystal will be mine. It will restore my power and allow me to take my rightful place among the Celestials as their TRUE ruler!"

He begins to laugh but is cut short as beam of light shoots through his shoulder. Gorlin grips it in pain and then looks to Roselina.

Roselina says, "You will never again enter the walls of Celestia, Gorlin. Your banishment is absolute. And I promise you this, as heir to the throne of Celestia, I will do all that I can to protect my land and my people."

She spreads her arms and the petals that made up her dress transformed into a more elegant style laden with multiple designs that proved her royal status. She turns to the others. "Now, do I have your aid?"

Diamond nods. "You got our aid 100%, Roselina!"

Noah says, "Let us punish this evil doer together!"

Emerald says, "So he doesn't bring harm to your kind again!"

Kaze says, "And beat him to a pulp!"

Soon it shows a burst of aura around the guardians as above their titans are shown in spirit.

Ruby says, "Face it, Gorlin, with this attack, you're dead."

Aria walks up beside Roselina. "Just as I promised, I won't let him hurt you again." She lifts her hand.

Around the arms of each guardian a summoning rune symbol appears, each with three levels of symbols to them and all of them different in design. Each one was the appropriate color of the user. A mist of the same color begins to spin into the center of their runes as a light of their color builds up there.

All shouts, "TITAN'S TEMPEST!"

The light burst forth from each Guardian and as it travels the light shift into the shape of each Guardian's appropriate Titan, each one running or flying at the enemy.

As the Titan blasts near one another they begin to circle until the merge as one, becoming a beam of white light with a flame of prismatic colors around its edges. It also leeaves a sparkling rainbow-esque tail that makes the blast look like a comet. By this point Gorlin has rooted himself into the ground and thus was unable to move. The blast strikes home, enveloping both Gorlin's plant and human body. Roselina then begins to glow as the sun. She holds out her hands in front of her where a small orb that resembles the sun itself has formed.

Roselina calls, "SOLAR RAY!"

A large beam of solar power followed the path of the Guardians blast and added to the powerful aura it had created.

Gorlin yelled out in pain and then his body burned in the light, leaving nothing behind except a dull red gem that clattered to the floor where Gorlin once stood. Roselina stumbled slightly and Aria caught her before she fell.

"Thank you, my friend."

Aria smiles. "That's what friends are for."

Kaju calls, "Roselina...!"

Everyone runs to them.

Emerald says, "We did it." She smiles.

Soon the scene changes to the Holy Realm and Roselina is resting peacefully as Diamond healing everyone's wounds.

Kaze says, "Heeeyyy Diamond...you think you ca-"

Diamond says, "Kaze, I think the antibiotics and herbal medicine will do just fine."

Kaze has nime tear-eyes. "B-but I want the pain to go away."

Ryuji says, "Suck it up you big baby."

Kaju smiles as she was by Roselina's bedside and thinks, "I'm glad in the end we were able to defeat Gorlin and saved Roselina, but Roselina also saved us..."

He soon reaches into his pocket and takes out the music box and winds it up as it begins to play a lovely melody.

Hearing the music a faint smile crossed Roselina's face and she blinks awake.

Roselina whispers, "Kaju…"

Kaju smiles. "Roselina...how are you feeling?" He is looking at her relief that she's alright.

She sits up and looks around.

Roselina says, "I feel fine. Where am I?"

Ruby says, "The Holy Realm, we thought it best for you to recover here since it's so bright here."

Aria walks over to Roselina's bedside and then sits by her. "Maybe it's time for you to explain everything."

Roselina looks down, but then inhales and looks toward the group.

Roselina "Okay, I guess I do owe you that much. My full name is Roselina Hanami Celestia and I am the heir to the throne of Celestia. Almost no one knows of Celestia as it is a place kept separate from the rest of Mon World as has been ever since our ancestors left Mon World's surface to build a city of their own. You see, back in those dark times my people were hunted by demons so that they could obtain the crystals we bore and take our power.

Our crystals allow us to use all elements of magic no matter what element they were. As you can guess, the ability to mix elements is a very powerful tactic and advantage for whoever has the ability. When the demons would kill one of our people they would take the gems and use their power. But the gems could not survive in the environment the demons lived as there was no positive energy to feed the crystals. Once the crystal's power was depleted the demon's who had stolen th em didn't know how to restore their power and instead went to get a new one.

It didn't take long for the final decision to leave the surface of Mon World to be agreed upon and the elders of our city were able to conjure up enough power to tear up a piece of land and take it to the heavens. To keep the city afloat, groups were sent to retrieve the crystals of those who had been killed by the demons. Those crystals were then placed in the center of the city where their power could be replenished and used to keep our city aloft. The city was named Celestia the City of Celestials. We adopted the name Celestials as many stories about our species showed up among the denizens of Mon World calling us as such. Before then we were simply known as Mystics a plant humanoid species with expertise in the elemental arts."

Shee pauses and then continues again.

"When my people separated from Mon World new rules were established among us in hopes to protect us from being slaughtered again. These rules hold true today, but many wrestle with them much as I have. One such rule was to never go down to the surface. In obedience to this rule all I could do was watch the goings on of Mon World from afar. I grew restless after so many years and finally just came on my own. Alas, the very reason why we were to never go to the surface found me to avoid capture and death by demon. Another rule that was established was to keep the true power of our gemstones a secret to everyone. That's why I didn't tell you when you asked Kaju, I had already gotten myself into trouble by breaking one rule already that I didn't want to risk doing so again."

Kaju nods.

"As for Gorlin, he was my uncle, banished from Celestia after trying to overthrow my father, his brother, for rights to the throne. Gorlin had always been full of jealousy and rage because of my father's birthright, and these feelings led to his gem to dull and weaken. This only enraged him more. After his banishment he managed to set up a friendship with our enemies as they had no use for a dull Celestial gem. However, as the years passed, Gorlin's gem began to feed off of negative energy instead of positive and thus he grew in power. This power though, changed him both inwardly and outwardly for the worse. And because he knew me and my natural longing to see the surface of Mon World, he laid in wait for me in hopes to take my royal crystal and gain the power he needed in order to return to Celestia and succeed in his overthrow."

Kaze says, " It was weird how your uncle had a slight resemblance to Roselina. Almost...but her uncle was more demon-like or dark in a way."

Noah says, "Negative energy and negative feelings can change a person for the worse almost like a flower left in the darkness neglected from the world and feeds off the dark to survive, but started to wither away."

Emerald says, "Roselina, do you know where your home is?"

Diamond says, "Yeah I can summon Solaria to take us to your home so that way you can return safely to your kingdom."

Roselina says, "I'm afraid that you cannot follow me when I return. The gates of Celestia are barred to everyone except Celestials. I can only return on my own."

Diamond says, "Oooh."

Emerald says, "So once you're feeling much better you plan to go home to Celestia..."

Kaze asks, "When will that be?"

Roselina stands. "As soon as possible. I must return to report what I have been through."

Emerald says, "We're really gonna miss you, Roselina."

Kaze says, "Yeah...sorry if we didn't show you all of Monworld."

Noah says, "Or the Great wonders it held..."

Kaju says, "Roselina..."

He looks at the music box and then hands it to her. "Here. Take this."

Roselina holds it and as she does so it begins to play softly. Tears weld up in Roselina's eyes.

"Kaju…" She lunges for him and embraces him. Dumb struck at first, Kaju eventually reaches around her and hugs her back. As she pulls away, she places something in Kaju's hand. He looks and sees the white rose that had been in her hair that had bloomed when he had sacrificed himself to save her from Crok and his minions.

She smiles and then walks over to Aria, whom she hugs briefly. She then walks a few more feet beyond the group. She turns to face them.

"I thank you all for everything you've done for me and I promise that I will see you all again someday. I still have to take that tour of Mon World you promised we'd go on." She giggles slightly. "And don't worry, I've made it a personal goal of mine to change the laws and open the boarders of our city so that Celestials may be a thriving part of Mon World once again."

Aria says, "I'm holding you to that. You'd better come back."

Roselina nods. "I will, my friend."

The gem on her forehead begins to glow white and her body is then surrounded in a thin white aura. "Goodbye everyone."

She pauses and then turns to Kaju. "Goodbye…Kaju."

Then in a flash of light she disappears, leaving behind only a few sparkling shimmers of light that slowly descend towards the ground before disappearing.

Kaju has tears in eyes as he held the flower. "Go-good bye Roselina...I'll never forget you."

Soon he lowers head down almost as if he was ready to cry. Then a hand is on his shoulder and as he looked up he saw

Diamond has tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Kaju, we'll see Roselina again. Remember, even if friends are far apart we'll always remember them in our hearts. Roselina will always be in our hearts. I know how much you cared about her and you showed great courage today. Your starting to rank up as a knight-to-be." She smiles.

Kaju wipes tears away. "It's the first time I ever felt feelings like love before...usually demons tell me that love was an awful thing, but they're wrong...it's a beautiful and splendid thing that not even science can figure out how it's caused...it's caused by emotions and by the heart. Do-do you think Roselina will think about me back home?"

Diamond says, "Of course she will, Kaju. She'll always think about us and remember the good times we had. And she even has souvenirs from our world to bring back home. Especially that Music box you gave her."

Everyone begins to walk toward the door to leave. Aria pushes it open.

Aria says, "All we have to do is make sure we don't forget."

She looks up into the sky as the others do the same.

The scene moves upwards to the sky and in fades a scene of Roselina, the camera behind her as she stands at a golden windowsill looking out. The music box is sitting next to her hand as a slight breeze blows her hair back. Softly and slowly the music from the box plays as the scene fades to black.

~o~O~o~


End file.
